100 themes challenge
by winterkitten
Summary: The 100 theme challenge. A collection of 100 shots based off 100 107, actually themes.
1. 1: Introduction

I'm taking the 100 themes challenge...for no apparent reason.  
For some weird reason I found 107 themes instead of 100, but never mind. I shall try my best to do 107, then. The themes are:

1. Introduction, 2. Love, 3. Light, 4. Dark, 5. Seeking Solace, 6. Break Away, 7. Heaven, 8. Innocence, 9. Drive,10. Breathe Again, 11. Memory, 12. Insanity, 13. Misfortune, 14. Smile, 15. Silence, 16. Questioning, 17. Blood, 18. Rainbow, 19. Grey, 20. Fortitude, 21. Vacation, 22. Mother Nature, 23. Cat, 24. No Time, 25. Trouble Lurking, 26. Tears, 27. Foreign, 28. Sorrow, 29. Happiness, 30. Under The Rain, 31. Flowers, 32. Night, 33. Expectations, 34. Stars, 35. Hold My Hand, 36. Precious Treasure, 37. Eyes, 38. Abandoned, 39. Dreams, 40. Rated, 41. Teamwork, 42. Standing Still, 43. Dying, 44. Two Roads, 45. Illusion, 46. Family, 47. Creation, 48. Childhood, 49. Stripes, 50. Breaking The Rules, 51. Sport, 52. Deep In Thought, 53. Keeping A Secret, 54. Tower, 55. Waiting, 56. Danger Ahead, 57. Sacrifice, 58. Kick In The Head, 59. No Way Out, 60. Rejection, 61. Fairy Tale, 62. Magic, 63. Do Not Disturb, 64. Multitasking, 65. Horror, 66. Traps, 67. Playing The Melody, 68. Hero, 69. Annoyance, 70. Sixty-Seven Percent, 71. Obsession, 72. Mischief Managed, 73. I Can't, 74. Are You Challenging Me?, 75. Mirror, 76. Broken Pieces, 77. Test, 78. Drink, 79. Starvation, 80. Words, 81. Pen And Paper, 82. Can You Hear Me?, 83. Heal, 84. Out Cold, 85. Spiral, 86. Seeing Red, 87. Food, 88. Pain, 89. Through The Fire, 90. Triangle, 91. Drowning, 92. All That I Have, 93. Give Up, 94. Last Hope, 95. Advertisement, 96. In The Storm, 97. Safety First, 98. Puzzle, 99. Solitude, 100. Relaxation, 101. Moonlight, 102. Home, 103. Revenge, 104. Stuck, 105. Comfort, 106. Reward, 107. Scarred

Gotten from Addy490. Thanks. To make things more difficult for me, I'm going to try to link one theme to another! So there will probably be a mention of the next theme somewhere in each one-shot. Enjoy.  
|~|~{~:~}~|~|

Introduction

The forest was abuzz as usual. Pidgey flittered through the trees singing their songs of the day, leaves and bushes rustled as Rattata scurried about, immersed in their day-to-day activities. Light filtered through the densely-knit patchwork of leaves, creating patterns on the floor.

Footsteps echoed on the dirt path, worn from years of routine use. A young Absol edged into the forest. He was handsome, with a gleaming white coat and a horn as black as night. Uncertainty, however, flashed in his eyes, alternating with nervousness.

Soon enough, a crowd of Seedot, Nuzleaf and Rattata were gathered around him. "Welcome to our forest!" They chanted, over and over, in welcome. "Where do you hail from?"

The Absol fidgeted, growing fearful. He hated new beginnings, hated having to bother with telling everybody about himself, about everybody squabbling to know who the stranger was. Why did he have to be rejected? Why couldn't he remain with his clan?

_I was too kind,_ he remembered. The Absol looked up, and saw the same Pidgeys that he'd been tasked to kill, the tasked that he'd failed. And was driven away because of.

He considered running away, considered attacking the annoying Pokemon. The Absol just wanted a place to stay, a place to rot away into nothingness.

The Clan had deserted him. There was nothing left in life for him.

So why bother with the introductions?

A Swellow flitted through the trees, landing in front of him. Rustling her wings in welcome, the Swellow grinned at the Absol and asked. "Welcome, stranger? Where do you come from?"

The Absol turned away. "It's not your problem."

"Of course it is!" The Swellow cried. "It is a friend's duty to help friends in need."

This startled the Absol. Since when were they friends? Here they were, two strangers, and the Swellow was declaring him a friend. Warmness spread through his heart, a heart that was forced to freeze by his unfeeling clan mates.

For that was the nature of the Absol. Normal Absol, at least. For them, it was kill or be killed.

"I…just need a place to stay."

"Well then, you're welcome to stay here! What's your name? I'm Feather!"

"Sol…Solaris."

And it was over and done with; the introductions of the day. The Pokemon around him heard it, and expressed their heartfelt welcome. The Absol nodded; everywhere he looked had smiling faces and warm words. A berry to give, even.

This marked not only his introduction to the forest, but his introduction to a new kind of emotion. Previously his clan mates were all about loyalty to the clan, and upholding its reputation as the rulers of their forest. Here, no one ruled, no one suffered. It was one big happy family.

This marked Solaris' introduction to true happiness, true friendship, true love.

|~|~{~:~}~|~|  
It kinda sucked a bit but nevermind, practice makes perfect. I hope.


	2. 2: Love

The second chapter. Hope it isn't too bad.  
I just realised that the Umbreon in this story is similiar to the one in Addy490's 100 themes challenger chapter 2, so...yah. Thanks for subconsciously inspiring this Umbreon. Or something. This story is sort of anime character based, instead of just random Pokemon based.

Love

_Love. What is it?_

_Is it just a myth in kit's stories?_

_I've been told that it is a bond between two souls .A bond that can shatter in a blink of an eye, but if strong, can hold against an eternity of sorrow. _

_What is it, really?_

She remembered the Umbreon she had met when she was little. His fur was not the only thing that was scarred from fire when they had met. His heart was black, filled with an eternity of heartbreak, longing for release.

Now she had a trainer and didn't see him again, but the Umbreon would walk in her dreams from time to time, always asking the questions she could never answer.

_Love. What is it?_

Buneary stared at Team Rocket's newest Robot, Pikachu in their clutches.

"Buneary!" Dawn cried, flailing in the robot's death grip. Ash was repeatedly pounding his fists on the robot's iron hide, gaining little effect. Pikachu repeatedly used Thunderbolt but his cage was padded with rubber.

"A-hahahaha!" Team Rocket crackled from the cockpit, having finished their motto and capturing Pikachu and a couple of 'twerps' to boot. The robot turned and stomped off into the bushes, carrying Pikachu.

"Bun!" Buneary called, hopping after them. Pikachu cried out to her desperately, his short limbs scratching the air. A pair of wings emerged from the robot, and it flew off into the bright blue sky.

"Buneary!!!" _Pikachu!!!_ Buneary yelled, firing an Ice Beam at the rocket. The jagged blue beam cut through the air, missing the robot by inches. Buneary tried again, but no avail; the robot was moving fast out of reach.

The rabbit Pokemon grabbed at the air. The bushes and trees around her seemed undisturbed, the earlier peace and tranquility returning. But she knew the damage done, for there was an empty space in her heart where Pikachu had been. Where Pikachu had been ripped away by the heartlessness of Team Rocket.

She remembered all the times she had spent with Pikachu. Travelling together, her cheering for his battles on the field, him cheering for her on the Contest stage. Pikachu had always looked so adorable and endearing when he danced with paper fans.

It was love at first sight when they met-or was it? Buneary shook her head, dizzy from all the thoughts running through it. What was love? Did her feelings for him count as love? Over time, Buneary had come to regard Pikachu more as a friend than a crush. Did true lovers do that? Was she making a mistake?

All that Buneary knew was that she was making a big mistake in letting that Team Rocket take Pikachu away. She could have stopped them; she had let down her guard, useless little-

Buneary stopped chiding herself to look up into the sky. There was not a cloud in sight, but there _was_ a flying robot, just a speck in the sky.

A speck in the sky, yes, but visible nonetheless.

There was still time.

She _still could _save Pikachu. She _would _save Pikachu.

The single, clear thought cleared her mind, and Buneary focused on the dot that was the robot. And Pikachu and all the trainers.

Ice Beam. Now.

Everything that happened next was like in a dream. Buneary opened her mouth and shot an ice blue beam out. It streaked through the sky, after the robot. Every single ounce of power poured into that single shot, and the Ice Beam radiated with her power, with her rage towards team rocket, with her worry for her friends.

And her love, perhaps?

There was a faint scream from afar and a soft 'boom', the speck became obscured in a cloud of smoke. Buneary smiled to herself, Team Rocket was taken down. Or maybe up. She smiled up at her falling comrades and Bounced up to meet them.

"Staraptor, use Whirlwind!" Staraptor blew gales of winds towards the ground, slowing down their descent. Buneary landed on the ground safely, along with the others. She hopped over to Pikachu.

"Pika Pika?"_Yes Buneary?_ Pikachu asked. Buneary grinned, and hugged the electric mouse. Pikachu returned the hug gently, and the two Pokemon remained in the embrace for a while longer, their trainers looking on in surprise. Finally they broke away, but there was sweetness in Buneary's eyes as she walked back to Dawn. Pikachu scratched the back of his head, a bit confused if the hug had a hidden meaning.

Finally Buneary could answer that Umbreon who walked in her dreams. The creature with fur as black as night, and a heart that wished it wasn't the same color. Black. The Umbreon wasn't totally black, was it? If he had tried to comprehend this feeling, love, if he had longed for a release, then he must not be so bad after all. Buneary could find no harm in pointing him the way once he appeared in her dreams again.

_Love to me, dear Umbreon, is like a lighthouse to a sailor. It cuts through the thickest of fogs like a beacon in the night, clearing your mind. Love is nothing on its own, but when two people learn to feel love they can achieve what they've never achieved before. Like the light at the end of the tunnel, a single star of hope you can cling to in the darkest of nights. Don't fret, Umbreon. Your fur may be black as night, but I believe there is a small light in your heart, waiting for release. _


	3. 3: Light

Okay, I have to admit, this one is way off topic.  
I initially had something else in mind, but with my country's National Day and all tomorow, I thought I'd do something different.  
THe theme should be something like "Fireworks" since I subconsciously wrote more to that line. They have fireworks in my country's National Day Parade for as long as I can remember, so...yah. Enjoy.

Light

"Arthur, are we there yet?" The shiny Ninetales asked, her eyes covered with a blindfold.

"Not quite yet Arabella, not quite yet." A Jolteon responded, playfully leading the Ninetales through the trees by tugging at her paws.

The forest closed over them, pushing the darkness down on the two Pokemon. The Jolteon didn't care, he was too busy leading his friend to his 'surprise'. The Ninetales didn't mind, Jolteon was here; the shining star that would light up any room with his bubbly enthusiasm and loyalty to his friends. Besides, he was kind of cute.

Arabella smiled slightly, her light lavender paws working their way over the grass, towards her unknown destination.

"Now are we there yet?"

"Yeah! Now let me just take off your blindfold…"

Arabella felt the blindfold over her eyes being pulled away, and blinked, taking in her new surroundings. She and Arthur were on a grassy slope facing the open night sky. The only lights for miles around were the twinkling of the stars above and the gentle glow of the moon.

Arabella crouched down, taking in the scents of the fresh grass, letting the dewdrops on their blades wash her fur. Arthur rolled onto his back besides her. Observing the heavens.

"It's very nice Arthur-"

"Shush. The real surprise is still to come." Arthur whispered, flicking a few blades of grass aside by twitching his ears. His eyes twinkled knowingly, with a spirit of innocence that made him so endearing. Arabella thought back to when they'd first met.

_She was walking through a field of tall trees, their leaves shading her from the glaring sunlight. What light that managed to seep through the leaves created a pretty patchwork pattern on the ground._

_The humming of Beedrill reached her ears. Angry Beedrill. She quickened her pace, concerned about the random Pokemon that the Beedrill might have turned their wrath on. _

_"Hey hey hey! The Pidgey's just passing through, stop attacking! Ow!" _

_She raced through the last of the trees to see a Jolteon being stung by a bunch of Beedrill. A terrified Pidgey was flapping away. The coward. She launched herself forward, skidding to a stop between the Beedrill and the Jolteon. _

_"Please stop attacking! The Jolteon isn't meaning you any harm, he was just protecting a Pidgey that was passing through!" She yelled, readying a Fire Spin in case the Beedrill didn't listen._

_The Beedrill backed off. Didn't know if it was the Fire Spin or her words, but at least they backed off. The Jolteon turned to her. _

_"Hey thanks Mister! I'm Arthur!"_

_She smiled and let out a small giggle. "I happen to be a girl."_

_The Jolteon fell to the ground in shock as the news dawned upon him. "Where I come from, all the girls would run away screaming at the sight of Beedrill! I didn't know…uh…sorry…" he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. The sunlight shone on both their pelts; she invited the Jolteon to her burrow to escape the heat of the midday sun. _

"It's starting!" Arthur cried, rousing Arabella from her dreams of the past. The Ninetales looked up, her lower jaw falling open.

A dozen sparks were shooting into the sky, exploding into bursts of red, white, blue, green and gold. The fireworks lit up the night sky with their splendor, showering upon the two Pokemon glowing sparks. The gentle glow of the moon paled in comparison to them. In a sense.

"Arthur…it's beautiful…" Arabella murmured, her eyes shining in awe. The Jolteon got up and shot a Thunderbolt of his own into the sky, where it mixed with the fireworks in a blindingly beautiful flash. Night had really been turned into day at that moment.

From the day where she had met Arthur, there was another light in her life. From that day she had made friends with Arthur, a little door had opened in her heart, letting light seep through a warm her insides whenever the Jolteon was around. From that night with the fireworks, her eyes had been open to a whole new world, a whole new world filled with the lights of friendship, of peace, of harmony. She realized how much Arthur meant to her.

The fireworks died away, leaving a sky as dark as night.

Arabella sighed. "Pity it had to end so soon…"  
|~|~{~:~}~|~|

A virtual cookie to anyone who can guess who the Jolteon and the shiny Ninetales are based on.  
I dotted a lot of clues in a lot of places.


	4. 4: Dark

A record for uploading...four chapters in a day...but anyways. Back to the story. Don't own Pokemon. Don't own Pokemon. Don't own Pokemon. Don't own Pokemon. (I don't think I said the disclaimer for the first three chapters so I'll put all four here.)

|~|~{~:~}~|~|  
Dark

It was dark. Very dark.

The water pressed in on me from all sides. I kicked back at it, trying to get away. The water was everywhere, pushing down on my head, freezing my paws. Where was I? Why was I here again? My head spun with the lack of oxygen. I vaguely remembered how I had gotten here.

_The young Vulpix kit wandered around the shoreline, picking at shells with her paws. She looked at the wide open sea, and wondered what it was like to swim. _

_She saw a pretty shell, glittering in the sunlight, and without a second thought jumped into the water to reach it. She flailed, not knowing how to swim, and went under._

I remember it now- the shell, the splash as I jumped into the sea, the water engulfing my entire body. The water was still there-pressing on me from all directions, wanting to keep me under the surface, wanting me to stay perhaps? I half-closed my eyes, what was wrong with that?

I realized that I was running out of air. My paws sliced through the liquid, hoping to dispel it, to get fresh air in my lungs again. I looked up and saw a light in the distance, the light of where the surface was. The light, my only hope of survival.

I started kicking my paws and swimming towards that light. The darkness was all around, circling me but not moving in for the kill. Yet. A mysterious swishing noise filled my ears all the time, in rhythm with my strokes.

_Swish, swish. Swish, swish._

It was like the darkness around me was beckoning, beckoning me to join them. Join them in what, I wondered, pushing more water aside with my clumsy paws.

The seawater danced around my paws. That was it, I thought as I swam further upwards. They dance. The darkness dances, like the flickering shadows lurking behind each campfire. They twirl and pirouette around the beings that enter it, trying to coax them to join their eternal dance.

I didn't want to join them just yet. I didn't want to be doomed forever to a habitat that I didn't belong in. I was a fire-type; I couldn't spend my time in the water. It was just wrong. I kicked back some more, although my strokes were getting weaker. I couldn't hold my breath any longer, and the light above seemed an eternity away.

I retched as water rushed into my mouth. My vision blurred and my chest constricted as I flailed in the water, my paws scrabbling at nothing solid. The darkness closed in on me. I knew what they wanted, the shadows who danced about my paws.

_Your time has come…_

I heard the _swish, swish_ although my paws had stopped moving some time ago. The creatures of the dark…they had come to get me. The choice wasn't mine anymore, was it? I tilted my head back, closed my eyes and fell back…back…into the darkness.

The shadows danced gleefully around me.

_Welcome young Vulpix…you will find solace from the tragedy of the world here…_

That was the last thing I heard. The last thought that ran through my head: Did I really have anything to seek solace from? This death…is it really for the better?


	5. 5: Seeking Solace

I don't own Pokemon.

Seeking Solace

The trees seemed to reach out towards him with their claw-like branches. The overcast sky frowned down at the Mightyena, its grey clouds threatening to pour buckets of water onto his copper fur.

Yes, you read right. Copper fur.

The Mightyena, dubbed "subject 34" by the scientists, "whitecoats", back at that whitewashed experimental facility, dubbed "FireStorm" by himself. He stumbled over the debris that littered the ground, over tree roots and fallen branches. Lightning cut through the sky in a threatening flash. Firestorm shivered.

Images flashed before his eyes, reawakened by the lightning. The cages, the unnatural, metallic smell in the air, the chains, the experiments, the shock collars. Especially the shock collars. The golden bolts that would surge through his pelt at the touch of a button. Were there shock collars found outside that building as well? Had he escaped one horrible place to find himself in another?

Firestorm started to shake. The lightning continued, dancing across the sky, accompanied with the deafening peals of thunder. The horrible memories swirled in front of his eyes, refusing to go away. Without knowing where he was going FireStorm stumbled on, determined to find some sort of freedom from the torture of the laboratory.

Dried twigs cracked underneath his reddish orange paws. His fur was tousled by the wind, lighting up like a pelt of flames by the now regular flashes of lightning. His eyes, bleak and dull black orbs, reflected the grey sky.

_Who comes here…?_

Firestorm lifted his head. The Mightyena looked around, to see a few figures shifting around him in the shadows. He crouched, trembling.

"I don't want to fight you. I just want a place to stay." His voice sounded feeble over the howling of the wind. Was he going to die here? Did he escape all the way from the lab just to stop here? Was there no end to this insanity?

"Countless others have answered with this statement. But to stay here, you will have requirements to meet." One of the shadowy figures growled, a jagged blue beam issuing from its jaws. FireStorm barked in surprise and rolled below the beam to avoid it, looking around in nervousness at the circle of hidden figures around him. His head snapped back and forth. The shadows moved with him.

Back. Forth. Back. Forth.

"You will have to cut your ties from the outside world. Once you join our ranks, you cannot leave. Ever." Another figure hissed, its forked tail lashing, barely visible in the darkness that cloaked the surrounding trees.

A blue glow appeared around the Mightyena, making his paws buckle beneath him. His dark ginger fur was streaked with mud now from the weary journey, the laborious escape, and now this. There was a circular, rainbow colored glow from the shadows.

"Not yet, Shion. Not yet." A snake-like figure purred from the other side of Firestorm. Flicking its serpentine tail like a pendulum.

Swish. Swish. Swish.

"Do you really wish to stay here? Are you really willing to pay the price-your allegiance with us, forever? If you agree, and pull out later, we will be forced to…._terminate_ you…"

FireStorm nodded weakly. He had no desirable ties with the outside world to begin with, him and that copper fur of his. Him in the cage, cut off from the world by a screen of metal bars, bars that refused to give way…

The figures moved out of the shadows. He gaped at them-they were different, yet similar at the same time.

There was a silvery Milotic, flicking its pure dark blue tail like a fan.

There was a black Froslass, those appendages that looked like Glaceon's ears jet black, swishing in the rebellious wind.

There was a sky blue Espeon, the crystal on its head glowing rainbow.

They were all different from their species' normal coloring, and that's what made them all the same-they were _different._ Like him. All unique in their own way. The force keeping his paws down gave way, and he got to his feet. The chains were broken. Milotic blasted a jet of water that cleansed the mud and dirt of his fur. The fur that was no longer a curse to him, the fur that he now regarded as beautiful. The smooth copper locks danced in the wind, as if rejoicing the removal of the mud that had coated him for so long.

"Welcome." The Milotic purred, its fanned tail patting his head gently.

For the first time, he felt the warm glow in his heart that was happiness.

For the first time in his life, he felt the contentment of having friends that were like him.

For the first time in his life, he wasn't shunned anymore.

If the society refuses the accept those who are different, those who are different must seek solace by themselves.

Breaking away from the world had never felt so good.


	6. 6: Break Away

I don't own Pokemon. If I did, I wouldn't really be here in the first place.  
Enjoy.  
|~|~{~:~}~|~|

Break Away

It was there. The cliff. She ran towards it, her bare feet cutting on the jagged rocks that were littered on the rough rocky path that led to the cliff.

She was wearing a simple nightgown, its pale cream fabric seeming to glow dimly in the moonlight. Her short blonde curls cascaded around her shoulders, messy and wild in her frenzied sprint. She could almost hear the angry shouts of the townsfolk; see the pitchforks and torches before her eyes.

She reached the cliff. The drop to the choppy waves below her seemed too much, too much for her to dare jumping off…

The wind blew across the cliff, caressing her golden locks. Her nightgown flapped and danced about in the breeze, an elegant dancer sadly held back by her thin frame. It was the same for her-she _knew_ she would be free once she was off this cliff, but there were things holding her back.

She cast a backwards glance at the path she took here, the path leading to her birth town. The path back to the memories she had when young, growing up amongst friends, family, people who loved and cared about her. People who knew she had dreams of being a Pokemon Master, and supported her.

They were shattered when Team Rocket came. Team Rocket with their experiments.

She had escaped from them, but they had left their mark on her. People didn't see her for _who_ she was anymore; they saw her for _what_ she was.

Apparently, she was a misfit.

Someone who didn't belong in the town, someone who broke away from society when Team Rocket took her. She wanted life to be back to normal, but it would never be. The mark would always be there. Team Rocket's damage was permanent.

Her bare feet stung from the cuts and grazes the rough path had inflicted. She continued staring down at the sea below her, frozen at the edge of the cliff. Her chocolate eyes, once radiant with joy, were now empty.

There were only memories worth living for in that town. Everyone had changed in those years she was gone. Everyone broke away from her in her absence, and refused to acknowledge that she was the promising trainer all those years ago. In their eyes, she was now a freakish mutant of some sort.

With a dejected sigh she threw the two Pokeballs she had. One, her starter, two, the Pokemon she had befriended in Team Rocket's laboratory.

The Swablu flapped its cotton like wings upon emerging from its Pokeball. The second Pokemon, a Shiny Flygon, cocked its head and looked curiously at its trainer.

"Hey guys…should I leave? By…you know…the cliff?" she asked. The Pokemon nodded. Her eyes no longer glowed with hope, they were empty. Her blonde hair did not shine, it was dull.

The waves slapped in a steady rhythm against the cliff-side. It was hypnotizing, inviting.

She had no reason to stay on, but was it really necessary to end it all in a single leap? To cut ties with her town, to break away from everything she knew and loved in this single leap?

She heard shouts behind her. Casting another glance behind she saw lights in the distance, shovels and pitchforks raised.

"There isn't a choice, now is there?" she asked. Her Pokemon shook their heads.

"Alright then. Let's do it."

She turned to the cliff-side, took a deep breath, and jumped. Her Pokemon followed.

Wings grew from slits in her nightgown, beautiful and shimmering an icy blue. Snow swirled from the feather tips as they beat the air, slow and graceful. She pulled out of the dive and rose steadily, the waves reaching out for her but missing. The ocean would not claim her today.

Her Pokemon twirled beside her, wings flapping expertly. She smiled, her icy blue wings stretching out to their fullest-at least ten feet across, snow trailing off each wing-tip. They glowed in the gentle silver light of the moon, sparkled in the twinkling lamination of the stars. Her Pokemon followed, swooping around her wide wings.

The townsfolk stopped at the cliff's edge, yelling at her. She did not hear them. The rush of air through her hair, the adrenaline, the joy of flight had her captivated once more.

She wasn't bound by the rules of the human world anymore. Her eyes steadily grew bright as her spirits rose with her altitude. Her Pokemon believed in her, her Pokemon were willing to follow her, and that was what mattered. She was going to find a new home for them all, a heaven that accepted everyone, whether they were Pokemorphs or not.

|~|~{~:~}~|~|  
In the POV of an Articuno Pokemorph.  
Inspired by the Maximum Ride series (James Patterson). Did I get any names wrong?  
And if you thought for a moment that the girl was going to jump of the cliff and die, it was written like that to make you think that way.


	7. 7: Heaven

Thanks for the reviews Addy.  
I do not own Pokemon.  
|~|~{~:~}~|~|

Heaven

_Run. Just run._

_He stumbled from his home in the reeds, sprinting for the cover of the trees. Fire blazed everywhere around him, licking the air, clawing at his pelt hungrily. The maniacal laughter of the humans filled his ears. An odd, ominous humming followed, and he glanced back._

_The humans were cutting through the reeds with weird saws which blades rotated on a conveyor belt-thing on them. 'Chain-saws', his mother had told him. The river was bubbling, drowning as it disappeared. The water level lowered. _

_A piercing scream filled the air and he forced himself on, forced himself not to look back. At least he could deny it later. If he did not see his family die, he could deny it later. He would survive to deny it later, he decided, running on._

_|~|~{~:~}~|~| _

Weary paws trod on the cracking earth. Their owner, an exhausted Buizel, sighed and pursed his parched lips, ignoring his burning throat and starving belly. His ginger fur was matted and dirty, its waterproofing doing little in this dry environment.

Sounds of merrymaking reached his ears. The Buizel looked up, his vision blurring into focus quickly. A small group of Pokemon was dancing and singing ahead. Quickening his pace the Buizel stumbled into their midst, confused as to why they were so happy.

"Welcome, friend!" A Wiggytuff chirped, waving at him.

"Would you like to sing with us?" A Ludicolo offered despite the raspy condition of his voice.

"Sing?" The Buizel remarked sarcastically. "My throat is dry, I'm starving, tried and way too hot, and I can still be happy enough to sing?"

"Of course!" The Wiggytuff replied. "How can we be happy if we don't make the effort?"

"The humans destroyed my home," the Buizel moaned softly. "I can't feel happy right now."

"Yes you can! The humans did the same to us, but we're not going to let a little depression sink our feelings!" The Ludicolo insisted. "We will not let you wallow in despair, friend! Come on; let's cheer the little guy up!"

The Pokemon started dancing and singing around the Buizel. He lifted his head, staring at the happy faces, the high spirits. These Pokemon, these _innocent_ Pokemon, had similar sad histories, but they were still happy. They still could be happy. They had done no wrong, and they knew it-even though they were driven from their home, they were still happy. They could still find beauty and joy in the simplicities of life. They could still find a sanctuary in a barren desert.

The childlike innocence of these Pokemon touched him, as they danced in circles around him, singing happy tunes. They did not believe in 'giving up'. They did not believe in feeling sad. In a way, they were like children, innocent, happy, willing to make any place their heaven.

If they could be happy, so could he, thought the Buizel.

And he decided to create a heaven for them all, so they could be even happier. A little heaven, away from the humans and their destruction. A little heaven of happiness, of laughter, of carefree sprits. The humans won't come here. They had no reason to. The Pokemon would be safe…and he would protect them.

He moved along with the beat of the music. The Buizel lifted his head and howled to the unyielding sun. Rain clouds started to form and the Buizel dropped to the ground, his energy drained from using Rain Dance. The first drops of moisture landed on his nose, and he opened his jaws, drinking in the rainwater thirstily.

The Pokemon danced in the rain, overjoyed.

Buizel would protect them, protect this little heaven, protect the innocent souls living inside.


	8. 8: Innocence

I don't own Pokemon.

Note to all you readers out there: Curiosity may not kill the cat, but it would kill its stories.  
Unless you have a lot of literary talent, don't try to write a one-shot about Paul actually being a nice trainer, once upon a time.  
This failed but I can't think of something else right now. T_T  
|~|~{~:~}~|~|

There was a time when he was an innocent kid, like all the others.

There was a time where he watched his older brother Reggie battle with admiration in his eyes.

There was a time when his goal was to 'be like my big brother, Reggie!'

When had all that changed?

He had a decent upbringing. A caring mother, a doting brother who taught him all he knew about Pokemon. He would sit in that old rocking chair all day, listening to Reggie's stories about his recent travels in the wilderness, his eyes wide. At the end of each day, he would say, 'wow big brother, you're so cool!' with all his childlike innocence. Reggie would ruffle his violet hair affectionately.

Reggie had turned ten before him, and set out on his journey before him. But Reggie would always spare time to come back to Veilstone, to come back for him. He would sit out on the front porch on the day Reggie was supposed to return, waiting for his big brother, his stories, and possibly a souvenir. He never really thought past that. His innocence then was almost unimaginable now.

All that changed when he turned ten. He got his starter, a cheerful yet patient Turtwig. "We'll become the Champions of Sinnoh!" he said with his limitless enthusiasm, punching the air cheerfully. Reggie had come back for this special day.

I guess it must be his father, then.

The man returned to battle Reggie. Reggie had lost, and he looked on in awestruck horror. His innocent fantasies of his big brother being invincible vanquished. His father had turned to him with a scowl on his face, as Reggie ran over to help his fallen Staraptor.

"Don't be like your pathetic brother. Remember this, Paul. Power is everything."

Later the brother's father had left on his travels again, leaving them on the cold front porch with only the glittering stars and the glowing moon for comfort. "Reggie, is what Dad said true? Is power everything?" he had asked.

Reggie shook his head. "No, Paul. Remember that power may be something, but you must have love for your Pokemon if you truly wish for them to look up to you as their trainer."

What happened next was a mystery. He had changed from an innocent kid into a trainer with no concern for his Pokemon's feelings. His most used word turned from 'awesome' to 'pathetic'. Only his Turtwig, now a Torterra, retained its patient nature with its trainer, for it knew that he had a kinder side. Once upon a time.

I stare in distaste at this trainer, stopping the effects of my Hypnosis and Mind Reader. Paul got up, his cold eyes flashing with anger. Brushing stray strands of his violet hair away from his face he growled at me,

"I don't care what pathetic tricks you play on me, Lunar Swan Cresselia. Mark my words, today you are coming with me in a Pokeball. I already have Darkrai and Giratina. I just need you to complete the set."

I shake my head sadly. He had devolved far from a trainer, now that he was talking about completing a set of legendary Pokemon. We Pokemon are creatures of the earth, the children of Arceus. We are not meant to be collected, like fragile porcelain dolls or faded stamps; we are meant to forge friendships with each other. With those humans who are worthy.

He might have been worthy once, but he is not now. I wondered when those days of innocence had disappeared.

"Daddy! Daddy stop!" A little girl with violet hair tottered through the undergrowth, crying.

"Don't hurt Cresselia! She's innocent!"

Paul just gave an uninterested 'humph', and walked towards me with a Pokeball in his hand.

I growled. If he was innocent before, he wasn't now. But the girl was. The girl who was probably his daughter. I would not let him get the better of me, if only for the sake of the innocent girl.

That was more than enough drive for me to teach this jerk a lesson.


	9. 9: Drive

I don't own Pokemon.  
Initially I mistinterpeted 'drive' for driving a car, vroom vroom. Instead of the other drive, something that 'drives' you on to suceed, etc.  
So both of my interpetations are here.

|~|~{~:~}~|~|

"Blaziken! Finish with Blaze Kick!" Blaziken spun in mid-air, turning into a fire tornado as fire from its strong talons whirled around its entire body. The fire burnt itself out as Blaziken landed, striking a pose.

"Wow May, your Blaziken is really strong now!" a short black-haired kid with spectacles applauded while saying. His sister, a girl with brown hair and a bandana upon her head, smiled. "I know Max. We've been training. I'm going to win next year's Grand Festival!" May said confidently, stroking her Blaziken.

"You don't seem affected by this year's loss." Max commented, looking down to check some information on his PokeNav. May bit her lip, looking down at the ground. "Blaze?" Blaziken asked, nudging its trainer with a talon.

May looked up, rubbing her eyes although they seemed dry. "I do feel sad that I lost, but that isn't going to stop me from participating in Contests. I don't participate in Contests to win; I participate because I like Contests! I feel proud when I see my Pokemon on stage; I love the adrenaline rush I get in Contest Battles. I want my Pokemon to be the best they can be; that is what drives me on."

"That's the spirit, May!" Max said, storing his PokeNav in his pocket. "I'll be able to go on my own Pokemon journey next month, so watch out; you're going to have competition!" May laughed. "Like you're going to be a Coordinator."

Max shook his head. "No, but I'm going to catch up to you in terms of training soon! Just thinking of having a team of strong Pokemon behind my back…I can't wait!"

"Looks like you have something to drive you on too, Max." May said ruffling her brother's hair. Max nodded, before watching his sister practice her Contest Appeals.

Suddenly…BEEP BEEP!

Max and May looked towards the surrounding trees in curiosity. What was that beeping noise? And there it came again: BEEP BEEP!!!

"ASH!!" May yelled as her friend with the Pikachu drove through the trees on a motorcycle. The teen tipped his cap at May and waved to Max, slowly steering the motorcycle towards them. Pikachu who was on his shoulder put a paw to its forehead with a sigh.

"Ash, I thought you were too young to drive?" Max asked.

Ash shrugged. "I already took lessons, it can't be too difficult."

"Um, Ash? If you don't remember, you failed the driving test." May said, putting her arms on her hips. Blaziken looked on quietly, wondering what this strange vehicle was. Ash shrugged again and restarted the engine. The motorcycle gave a low growl and started moving.

"Well, seeya!" Ash said waving as he sped back through the trees. May shook her head in concern while Max jumped to his feet, debating whether to chase after his friend or not.

CRASH!!

"Pikachu!!"

"ASH!!!" The siblings yelled as the unmistakable sound of a motorcycle crash echoed through the forest. Pidgey took off in fright; Ratata skittered away from the crash scene. The two siblings hurried into the woods, their chests constricted in fear.

"Breathe," May told herself firmly. "You need the air…you need to get to Ash…"


	10. 10: Breathe Again

I know, I didn't update for around 3 years or so and you want to throw stuff at me for not updating.  
I almost gave up on this at some point, although tonight I suddenly decided to do a chapter. Hooray.

_|~|~{~:~}~|~|_

_Breathe Again_

_Breathe._

The Manetric ran, her sharp claws skittering on the tiled floor. Fire licked the air hungrily behind her, spreading quickly because of the lack of humidity.

How could there be humidity in the residence of such a number of Electric Pokemon? How could there be humidity when the great Thunderbird Zapdos, May He Thunder Forever, once resided in this very building, looking over the Pokemon with its piercing gaze and protecting the Pokemon with its jagged wings?

_Breathe._

Someone shouted from somewhere in front of her, but she didn't have time to think; all it mattered was getting out of the Power Plant and to the allocated safe spot.

But soon it was to matter. A human stepped out, blocking her way. A Pokeball in his meaty hands, an ugly smile on his greasy Grumpig face.

_Breathe_.

The human demanded something. The Manetric gritted her teeth, her front paws tapping impatiently on the floor. Didn't the human know that they couldn't understand each other? She born and raised in the wild. She wasn't skilled in the interpretation of human speech.

"I can't understand you!" she growled.

The human scowled, throwing out a Pokeball.

A flower-toad appeared, shifting nervously into a battle stance upon catching sight of her.

"Um…I think my human wants you to tell you where Zapdos is…" the flower-toad muttered, the pink bud of a flower on its back quivering slightly. "Or he might try to catch you."

_I have no time for this!_

_Breathe, calm down…_

The Manetric knew about the red-and-white trap-spheres the flower-toad was talking about. Red-and-white trap spheres were classified by the wilds as easy-capture spheres. A human would not waste a colorful trap-sphere on a Pokemon he/she wasn't fully interested in, the wild Pokemon reckoned. Only the weak humans take the Pokemon captured in red-and-whites seriously. The more competent humans stuck with black, blue or even purple ones, going for rare and powerful creatures like those from the Dragon family.

The human was fingering a blue trap-sphere. He was serious.

"_Ivysaur! Vine Whip!"_

"I'm sorry…" The flower-toad muttered, vines growing from the base of its bud. Like whips they lashed at her paws, threatening to tie up and immobilize her.

_Breathe. Let's get this over with…_

She growled, focused on the whips. They crawled closer, closer to her, writhing like snakes….

Suddenly she jumped onto the vines and bit down hard. Flower-toad cried out in pain, the vines retreating. The human was not amused. Flower-toad whimpered and complied with the command to attack again, the vines even more shy than before. A sweet scent wafted from its bud towards her. Sweet Scent? She felt her mind clouding.

_Breathe. In. Out. In. Out._

_Focus on the enemy. Find its weakness. _The Manetric stared hard, taking deep breaths. Her muscles tensed and charging up electricity already. Again the vines crept, closer…

_Take out the root cause. _Manetric sped off in a Quick Attack, light fanning out in her wake. She nimbly hopped past the vines, aiming for the Flower-toad's head.

"Razor Leaf!" With a cry flower-toad angled its bud at her. Leaves shot out from the bud's base, catching her in the belly. She was thrown back with a strangled cry of pain. She landed on her back, and it ached. She felt fatigue begin to catch up to her. She felt the heat from the nearby flames start to make her head swim.

_Breathe. Breathe! You have to focus! To concentrate! Remember to breathe!_

"Take Down!" Flower-toad sighed and lowered its head, starting to charge blindly towards the Manetric. She bit her lower jaw hard, so hard that it drew blood. She had no time for this. She needed to get _out_, to check with the others if Zapdos had succeeded in its escape. And to check something else…

The taste of blood sparked something off. Manetric lowered her head and opened her jaws wide, bracing herself for the impact.

And at the last second, her fangs were engulfed in flames…

"IVVYYY!!!"

And she was off, leaving a smouldering flower-toad and an enraged human behind. A trap-sphere was thrown at her. She swerved to the right slightly so it missed. Her paws were starting to protest against the running, but she clamped her maw shut and refused to cry out from exhaustion.

_Breathe. In. Out. In. Out. You're not tired. Tired isn't in your vocabulary._

Fresh air hit her as she emerged from the Power Plant. She was the last, the others had already left. Ignoring the screams of protest from her paws, she made her way across the rubble and into the forest around.

--

"My pups, my pups! Are they alright?" She cried, nearly bowling the Kangaskhan over.

"Yes Storm, they're fine." The brown Pokemon nodded gently, leading the Manetric through crowds of Electric-types refugees from the raided Power Plant. Many of them were tending to the injured or inquiring the health of a comrade. She wondered how many lives had been lost. Was the great Thunderbird, Zapdos, one of those lives? Did the humans succeed in their quest to capture the legend?

"Kanga, is Zapdos, May He Thunder Forever, alright?"

"May He Thunder Forever indeed. I saw Zapdos spiral up and out of the place. Beautiful display he created with the sky too! Dropped lightning bolts on a good portion of the humans, pity you were still inside and missed it…" Kanga replied with a fond smile. "For now, I hope this will suffice to lift your spirits."

She looked. She smiled and trotted over, nuzzling the two Electrike pups on their heads.

"Mommy!" They echoed excitedly, milling around her paws and pouncing on her back in hyper attempts at a hug.

Memories flooded back to her. The Electrike pups being born, mere mewling bundles of fur.

Their father was one of the luckier wilds to be caught. His human was kind, and they would return once in a while. Storm missed him, and smiled fondly at the times they spent together.

Seeing the great Zapdos, May He Thunder Forever, watching her pups and the pups of many others play together in harmony, knowing that He would watch over them as long as he could…

_The pups are safe. I can breathe again…_


End file.
